1. Field
Various features relate to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to relay nodes employed in a wireless communications system.
2. Background
As telecommunications technology has evolved, more advanced network access equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not possible previously. This network access equipment might include systems and devices that are improvements of the equivalent equipment in a traditional wireless telecommunications system. Such advanced or next generation equipment may be included in evolving wireless communications standards, such as long-term evolution (LTE). For example, an LTE system might include an enhanced node B (eNB), a wireless access point, or a similar component rather than a traditional access node (or base station).
In some implementations, a network may include both access nodes and relay nodes, which may also be referred to herein as a relay device. A relay node is a relatively new network component in a wireless network that is configured to extend or enhance the coverage created by an access node or another relay node. The access node and relay node are both radio components that may be present in a wireless communications network. A relay node typically requires the wireless coverage of an access node or other relay node to access other components in a wireless communications system. Additionally, two or more relay nodes may be used serially to extend or enhance coverage created by an access node.
A relay node typically incorporates both access terminal functions and access node functions. For example, the relay node receives data from the network as if it was an access terminal, and conveys the received data to an access terminal as if it was an access node. In order for a relay node to function properly, the relay node must be properly provisioned/configured with the needed operational and security credentials before the relay node is put into operation. Since newly deployed relay nodes may not have existing communication links to an operator's management system (e.g., an operator's Operation, Administration, Maintenance, and Provisioning (OAM&P) system), the relay nodes conventionally require operator personnel to be onsite to initially configure the relay node. However, requiring operator personnel at the relay deployment site is expensive, error-prone and not secure. The other conventional alternative is to use the operator's pre-existing communication methods, such as leased IP links or wireless microwave links, to communicate with the operator's management system. However, providing connection to the relay node via these other forms of communication is also expensive.
It is, therefore, desirable to enable a relay node to securely connect to a management system for initial configuration and authorization prior to deployment as a fully functioning relay device in a communications network for transmitting traffic between access terminals and other network entities.